La Lepidus Harmonia: Violin Liaison Amoureuse
by Winter Soleil
Summary: Hino Kahoko was orphaned at young age. Riches to rags, she struggled for a living with her step mother. But what will happen if she met the rich, playboy Len Tsukimori?/AU/OOC/OC. Full summary inside!


Hello! It's me, Winter Soleil again. After finishing my one-shot Kamichama Karin fiction. I'll start again with La Corda D' Oro. However, before you start reading the whole story. You must know that I don't take offensive & rude comments. Suggestions and feedbacks are open, I take corrections, encouragement and motivations from you dearies. The story's idea came from the Taiwanese drama called _Autumn's Concerto _or _Next Stop Happiness_ Search it on Google so you know the main plot. Please bear with my "sometimes-that-take-too-long-updates.", but I promise to update this fiction when I get some inspiration and motivation from you guys. I'm still a beginner and you would find some grammatical and spelling errors around here. But as long as you can understand the story or one sentence, I really think it wouldn't cause problems for you guys.

**Summary:** Hino Kahoko was living a wealthy life 8 years ago with her stepmom, Her mother died after she gave birth to her. When her father died because of an accident, their business went bankrupt and they sold everything just for money. They became poor, but Kahoko lives with her stepmom. Struggling for a living. But what will happen after she met Tsukimori Len?

**A/N:** Alternate Universe & Out of Character scenes, OC. **The title means, The Enchanting Harmony: Violin Romance. It is a combination of Latin and Spanish. **

**Disclaimer/s_: _**I do not own **any contents **presented in La Corda D' Oro anime/manga. The main idea of this fiction came from the Taiwanese drama called _Autumn's Concerto_ - I give credits to their production company called _Sanlih E-Television or **SET.** _For making such an incredible drama. The drama gave me so much ideas to come up with.

So, enjoy the fiction. :)

* * *

"Ahhh.. So hot!" The red-haired teen complained. Driving an obviously old bike, delivering milk in their neighborhood. "But I must deliver this five more bottles of milk first. I need money, or else we won't be having any food to eat. Besides, Auntie is getting old. She can't work that much. I'm the only one she can rely on, or that _pervert_ so-called Uncle of mine." she sighed, then she started daydreaming.

_Hi! My name is Hino Kahoko, Kahoko for short. I lost my mother after she gave birth to me. I lost my Father when I was 8 years old. He died from an accident, a car hit him. We were wealthy back then, We were living happily with my stepmother, my Father was a successful businessman. I love playing the violin, but I stopped ever since my Father died. Every furniture or piece of material in our house was sold, 'till I knew from my Father's former personal assistant that his business went bankrupt and he loaned a many and million amounts. We became poor, my Auntie always tell me to leave her alone. She want to abandon me, but I keep on following her until she met a guy. She fell in love again and we lived on a small house. I call him Uncle. But I despise him, he's a pervert. He really is, I was so afraid up until now. He would peep on me while taking a bath. Or would try to break my bedroom lock. I never told anyone about this, including Auntie. I don't want her to be unhappy._

Not until - "Aaaaah! It hurts! Who the heck bumped into me!" Kahoko contravened, she fell down from the bike. The bike's wheels made an impact on her right leg. The bottles of milk were broken, fragments of the broken glass scattered on the road. Rubbing her head.

"You! You were the one who bumped my car!" A blue-haired man got off from the shiny red Ferrari car. You can already tell that this guy is wealthy, he is wearing a suit. "You weren't looking! You are absent-minded, thinking of whatever thoughts. Do you know that you should pay more attention while you're in the road? You're lucky because I stopped my car right before you bumped into it! Or else, you're dead! Look at this damage in my car you caused!" Tsukimori Len, the blue-haired man said arrogantly.

"Do you know how to respect a girl?" Kahoko vexatiously uttered, patting her leggings. Struggling to get up, "Ouch!" she cried, she fell down again.

Kahoko lifted her leggings a bit, revealing a pinkish-violet big bruise from her ankle to her leg. Not only that, she can't move her right leg. It was very very painful, she's just holding out her cries because of this chauvinist guy standing in front of her, not even bothering to help. She can't stand up or use her left leg, little movement will cause more pain to her. Plus, she got many cuts from her leg and arms. As well as her cheek, must be because of the broken glass.

Len gave her an opprobrious yet shocked face, concern filled his heart. He carried her bridal style, "Hey! What are you doing? Do you think you can just easily touch me? I'm going to deliver milk first or we'll have nothing to eat, do you know that?" Kahoko cried, struggling to get out of this man's arms. But she wasn't strong enough, plus she can't kick him or what because of her right leg. "Don't just leave the bike there! It's expensive!"

"First of all, I'm _carrying _you. Yes, I can just _easily_ touch you. I already did, can't you see? Oh, you're gonna deliver milk in that condition? You can't even move a little now you're going to deliver? Not also that, the bottles are already broken. You are _injured. _Physically injured, and I don't care about your bike. It's old." Len uttered rudely, with a smirk on his face. Walking near the passengers' seat car door.

"I'm going home!" Kahoko said, obviously provoked voice and irritated face. But she just can't even move her leg!

Len laid her down on the passenger seat. "Now now, don't be a bad girl. I really think that you have a _really _bad injury there. You don't want to cause more problems right so don't recklessly move. Okay?" he said pridefully yet calmly.

_Geez. What's with him right now? Just a minute ago he was acting like a jerk, chauvinistic speaking. Arrogant and some rich spoiled kid. Who was born with a golden spoon on his mouth. _**(A/N: "Born with a golden spoon on a mouth" means, living a wealthy and rich life. Getting what that person wants easily. Arrogant and ill-mannered to others.) **Kahoko thought incredulously.

Len drove the car and brought her to a nearby clinic.

* * *

"So, what happened to her leg?" Len said coldly to the doctor, _Why do I have to end up with this? _as he stared into the redhead laying on the clinic bed, her eyes closed. Dozing off to sleep.

"Something heavy gave her leg a strong impact, or something heavy fell directly into her leg. She seemed to have lost her balance then accidentally hit the floor, giving her a dangerous fall." The doctor uttered, with a worried voice. "Am I right?"

"Yes, she fell down from a bike then I think the bike slumped into her leg." Len uttered boringly. "What about the cuts?" The doctor asked again,

"Well, she was like delivering bottles of milk. Then she and the bike fell down right? The bottles were of course, broken. Scattered fragments into the road. And such, blah blah.", he boringly uttered again, yawning. Sitting on the couch with two legs resting on the table.

"Young master, you shouldn't just sit there and relax. Acting boring, it's a good thing you brought her immediately here in the clinic. There were fragments of the broken bottles stuck in her cuts. I removed it, but I'm still not sure if there's nothing left anymore. It's dangerous if there's a tiny little fragments left. It will sunk deep down in her skin and flow with the blood. I'm afraid because that might 'cause complications. Because it'll go any where the blood flows."

Len stared at their _family _doctor, eyes wide and seemed to be frightened. Struck of worriness hit him, but he didn't know why. He never felt that feeling before. "I'll stay here and look after her, then take her home next day."

"You must be careful, her right ankle bone was dislocated, there's a sprain on her leg too. The bruise will hurt. She wouldn't be able to walk properly for 2 weeks, but if she can't took care of it properly. It might take a month, or even longer period of time. Plus, the pain will just go away slightly after 4 days. But I really think her recovery would be more than a week. Since the injury is really bad." The doctor advised.

Len nod signing the doctor to leave them alone, tapping his fingers into the table. Sighed again and stared blankly at the girl snoring on the bed. _She is really something. Not like the other girls around there, I used to play with. She's simple, but beautiful in special ways. Elegant, I must say. _

Len's thought was distracted by Kahoko's wince, "Wha-what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just woke up and stretched my arms. Aswell as my leg, I forgot that I had an injury." Kahoko said coldly, _What's this mood change? Geez. It's so not like him! I hate him! _She looked the other way as she noticed that Len was staring at her.

"Tch. I don't know what has gotten into me really. I'm ill-mannered, I don't care about the others, as well as their feelings. I really shouldn't have helped you and drove my car back, but there's something inside me that's encouraging me to help you." Len said seriously, crossing his arms into his chest. Facing the wall, "Well, you look _pure _and _innocent._" Len smirked as stood up and walked through Kahoko's bedside. Leaning closer through her face.

Flushing, nervous Kahoko. In panic but it seems that she can't move. She froze, she can feel Len's breath through her face. This made her flush more. "Idiot! Pervert! How can you-!", she was cut off by Len. "How can I do this **easily** to you again? You repeated the same question, might as well repeat the same answer. I already did it." he smiled and laughed ironically. _This girl is funny._

_He looks handsome when he laughs, his smiles are sweet. I guess he really isn't a bad guy really. Thus, his presence is kinda cold and sad. _"W-well, u-...u..hm. I-I w-w-a-a-nt to thank you. If you didn't help me, for sure I'll get stuck in there, There weren't many people at that time too. Even though you're such an arrogant, jerk, chauvinist guy. There's still a soft spot inside you. I guess it would be better if you keep that softer part of you rather than being tough, right?" Kahoko thanked him nervously, smiling at him.

"I rather stay tough than showing my soft spot, because of that no one can go against through me. No one can just stoop me down. No one can let me fall because they know I'm a tough person. Being tough means being strong." Len said coldly at her, shotting a fierce glare.

" 'Being tough means being strong' huh? You're showing that but deep inside you're really not. That's not being strong at all, you are pretending to be someone else. But you know deep in yourself that you are weak. It's called pretending, not being tough." Kahoko muttered calmly, emotions filled her eyes. "You really never have to show your tough side to other people, sometimes you have to show your softer side. You might not know that the person you met can actually treat you right and different from what you expected. But because of your cold side, he or she left you. You shouldn't always think that all of us despise you and pull you down. And you really don't have to deal with that. Don't just pay attention to them, they'll get tired of hating you anyway. Just show them that what they're saying about you isn't true. Right?"

"Besides, you have good friends. You have your Mom, you have me. Of course, we all care for you. You don't need those people who keeps on despising you.", "Because we accept you for who you are."

Len was astonished by this redhead's words. He felt better inside, he felt heavenly after seeing this girl's smiles. Her endearing words, her comfort. Her true feelings. "Uuuhm," he cleared his voice. "Thank you too. So from now on, I'll be more kinder to you, okay? And try hard to be kinder to others too."

"We talked this much but I don't know your name yet." Kahoko pouted, looking cute.

Len flushed, "Tsukimori Len. Len for short."

"Hino Kahoko, but I prefer to be called Kaho-chan." Kahoko smiled, hugging Len. Leaving him blushing. Tomato-red all over his face.

_RRRRING! Rrrringgg!_

Len's cellular phone rang, "Wait a minute." He said.

"Now, what?" Len said coldly on the other line.

"I am expecting you here by 1:00P.M. But what time is it now? 3:00P.M.! You are supposed to be here before 1:00. I told you we have something to talk about. You just mentioned that you are on your way, what happened?" spoke the other line.

"I got something to do, Sorry." Len uttered frankly, as he turned off his cellular phone.

"Who's that?" A worried Kahoko said. Arching brows and uncertain eyes met his.

"President Hamai."

"Hamai, huh? W-wait! It shows on your I.D. that your Mom's name is Hamai Misa, right?" Kahoko shockingly said. "But why are you calling her President instead of Mom?"

"I lost my Father when I was 8. He suicided after giving Mom a divorce agreement. That's why my last name is Tsukimori while Mom's is Hamai. Well, about my Mom. I don't treat her like a mother at all." explained Len.

"Speaking of Hamai and Tsukimori, so this clinic is your family's property. As well as other establishments and community buildings. Especially the biggy big company named Hamai Corporation." Kahoko said, while looking at the window, changing the awkward topic.

"To make it short, every establishment named Hamai or Tsukimori is owned by my family." said Len, while sighing. Staring blankly again. "As well as the Hamai University."

Kahoko smiled in astonishment, she was able to meet a rich guy like this just because of her daydreams. She's lucky. But still, it's not her interest. "That famous, high class Hamai University? A law university? I passed the entrance exam there and they gave me money for the other fees. But instead, I used the money to buy medicine for my Auntie.", "Oh well, I have to go already."

Len looked at her, expressionless. "Now what?" Kahoko wondered,

"The doctor said your recovery might took long. About a month or so, you cannot walk at this rate. And you won't be able to walk properly by this coming days so it will be painful. I already called your parents. And wait, don't ask where I got the number. I saw it from the emergency card on your bag." said Len, "And about your parents. I can't believe she would just accept my offer right away. I thought it was going to be tough because you're a girl. Is she selling you or what?" Len continued.

Kahoko seemed to be hurt by his words, she looked down. "Auntie changed ever since she met Uncle. She would go through all the circumstances just for money. Even me, she always told me that, she can sell me wherever she want to if she needs money. If I have to go and have intercourse with a stranger just for a big amount of money. I should."

"Auntie?" Len stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Auntie. She is my step mother. We are not blood-related, even Uncle." said Kahoko, emotions start to filled her eyes once again. "I lost my mother after she gave birth to me, while I lost my father when I was 8 years old. It was my 8th birthday that time. I called him because he was on the other side of the street, and I think someone called him because he picked up his phone. While crossing the street and not even looking at both sides if there are cars. He got hit. Right in front of my eyes."

"We were really wealthy that time, but we got bankrupt right after my father died. I have known that he had many loans. Thats why everything at our house was sold, including the mansion and the other area of land." Kahoko's tears started to fall, "Including the violin."

"_Violin?_ What's so special about that violin?" Len asked.

"It was given to me by my father. I started playing it since I was 5 years old. I really love the violin. And he even promised me to watch me perform. But he already died. It is very special." Kahoko is crying already, her voice cracks, stuttering.

Len hugged her tight, letting her head rest into his chest. Hearing the redhead's cries, feeling the pain she was going through. Made him hurt too. He doesn't know why it felt that way. It's been a long long time since he felt that feeling. He comforted her with all his might but she just can't seem to stop sobbing. Her eyes red, his arms wet of her seemed to be endless tears. She just kept on sobbing and sobbing, letting her emotions out. Never wanting to hold back a single tear. She just cried there, hoping to get better afterwards. _I wish I could be strong like her, showing emotions easily. Letting it out. _He thought.

_To be Continued. _

* * *

How was it? Sorry for the grammatical errors if you notice some, any suggestions? I promise to update you the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm still rushing for some schoolworks. I'll be more inspired and motivated if you review!

Thanks for reading. Stay tuned~ *wink*


End file.
